


A Case Of Naturally Progressing Love.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Izzie & Denny Mini Stories. [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Jokes, Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Izzie Stevens Baking, Jokes, Minor Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Izzie's hiding something, but it's not what you think.
Relationships: Denny Duquette/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens
Series: Izzie & Denny Mini Stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673962
Kudos: 10





	A Case Of Naturally Progressing Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Izzie._

"D'you know what I think?" Mer says, a smirk on her lips as she watches me dance across the kitchen, a tray full of unbaked muffins in my hands as I stop in front of the preheating oven and lean forward slightly to study the dial. "What do you think?" I ask, without turning back around to look at her as I become satisfied with the degree of the oven and pull open the door to put the tray on the shelf to cook. "I think you're hiding something." She states, matter-of-fact, arching her brow at me as I turn to look at her over my shoulder, still smiling. I don't answer her. I know she can't know. I know she can't possibly know. "Whose hiding what?" Cristina walks back into the kitchen from using the bathroom, she's looking between Mer and I as she comes and leans against the counter where Mer's sitting at. "Oh god! You're not pregnant again?" She's looking at Mer with accusatory malice which makes me laugh and Mer look indignant. "No! I'm not pregnant, and why would it be so awful if I was?" Cristina snorts, looking at me and then at Mer and immediately drops the smirk when she realises no-ones laughing with her, she quickly changes topics and asks against whose hiding something.

"Izzie is, she's baking and she's singing and Denny's not coming home for another week." Cristina's studying me alongside Mer and I have to fight to keep from calling the two of them ridiculous and then Cristina joins in, nodding her head as she takes another bite of the freshly baked muffin. "Meredith's right. Oh my god! Are _you_ the pregnant one?" My jaw drops at the pair of them. Before I can answer though the front door is opening and closing, signalling George's return. "Is Mer pregnant again?" His greeting, Cristina throws her muffin case at him. "Don't be so stupid!" She says, ignoring the look both Mer and I give her, he ducks out of the way of Cristina's attack and grabs a muffin for himself. "I dumped the crate by the door, I'll move it out into the yard later," George says around the mouthful of muffin, humming in appreciation at the taste. "So, if Meredith's not pregnant, are one of you two?" He points between Cristina and I, making me laugh and Cristina throw a whole muffin at him this time.

"Why are you all convinced someone's pregnant?" I ask, measuring out fresh ingredients for another batch of muffins, all three of them look at each other and then back at me. "Well, because of the pregnancy test." It's a statement said by all three of them in the same breath, a statement that catches me off guard, staring at all three of them as they stare back at me. "What test?" I ask, pausing in my egg cracking. "The one in the bathroom." Again, it's a statement said in unison. I put down the egg and go off to find out what they're talking about, wiping my hands on the apron wrapped around my waist as the three of them follow me through the house like little children. "So, all three of you found a pregnancy test and not one of you told me?" I ask as we make our way to our destination. "Well, I didn't want to bring it up in case it was negative." Cristina says from behind me. "I only asked because I thought it was positive, besides you're seriously happy!" Mer says from behind Cristina. "I just didn't know what to say!" George says, I pity the three of them. "Well, I'm not pregnant so," I push open the bathroom door and find no such test siting out in the open.

"So, where did everybody find this _magical_ test then?" I ask, pushing the door open and stepping aside to let the three of them inside. "In the cabinet." Cristina says. "Under the sink." Mer says at the same time. "In the trashcan." George says at the same time as the other two. "Three tests?" I ask, moving to open the cabinet above the sink, sure enough there's a test. Under the sink, another one and in the trashcan makes three. "Izzie, are you sure these really aren't yours?" Mer asks, all four of us staring at the tests now collected up in my hand. "I _think_ I would _remember_ taking _three_ tests, Mer." I say sarcastically, but looking at the three of them I know sarcasm isn't needed. "Scouts honour." I add entirely serious. "Well, has anyone been here that couldn't left them?" George asks, as I turn over the tests in my hand, all of them positive with little smiley faces. Not like any test I'd seen before except - "Just Denny," I say, keeping my own conclusions to myself as the three of them seemed to fail at connecting the dots any further. "Maybe - Yeah, I don't know." Cristina says, heading out of the bathroom with Mer and George behind her. "I'm just gonna call Denny, check if anyone's been here," I call after them, watching them until they've disappeared from sight and I hear them pottering around the kitchen.

Pulling out my phone as I stare at the tests. "Hey, darling!" Denny greets immediately picking up my call on the second ring. I frown when his greeting if followed by a cough. "Why are you coughing?" I ask, mentally checking what meds he would have had so far today, he chuckles but it's not without the same crackling. "No reason, what's up? I thought you were having the day at the house?" He sounds completely innocent which only makes me more suspicious. "Did you hide pregnancy tests around the house?" I lean out the bathroom door to make sure no-one was listening in. Denny starts laughing, it's not a denial of involvement. _"Denny."_ He stops laughing and tries to clear his throat. Bastard. "Why pregnancy tests? What kind of joke is that?" He starts laughing again. "Come on, at least now you know that they snoop!" He says, as if it validates all his actions, it just raises more questions. "Oh my god! You did not just do this to prove a point?" I accuse, recalling the last conversation we'd had about having everyone over at the house. Denny convinced that they'd go snooping everywhere to find out more about him. "At least I didn't go with dye packs like I originally planned to." He says, as if it makes everything better and the fact that pregnancy tests are marginally better than dye packs is not the point. "How many more are hidden around the place? Huh? Will your mum come round and find one in the coffee?!" I demand, once again checking the hallway to make sure no-one had come looking for me yet.

"You sound annoyed but you're loving this." He says, all relaxed and cute and I can just imagine him laying back in his bed with that smug little smile on his face. God! I could throw the phone at the wall. "Denny! They all think I'm pregnant!" I hiss, trying to convey why this was not a good time for me. He laughs, bastard! "I'm honoured they think a guy fresh from a heart transplant could - "

"Shut up, Duquette!" I say, burying my face into my hand as I hold the phone to my ear. "Izzie? You okay up there?" George calls, climbing the stairs to come check on me. "I'm not done with you." I warn down the phone as I peer out the doorway of the bathroom and signal I'm on the phone to George, thankfully he pauses on the stairs and nods, but he still waits for me. "I look forward to discussing it further," He says, I can just picture the grin on his face. I hand up without further notice and walk quickly down the hall to meet George on the stairs. "So, anyone been here who the tests could belong to?" He asks as we walk down the stairs. "He's not sure, one of his nurses had to use the bathroom when they were late here so," George nods as we rejoin the others in the kitchen, my first batch of muffins devoured by the three of them in my absence. "I wonder which nurse is preggo then?" Cristina muses as she gazes at the muffin in her hand, I smile and shrug. "We could just check his chart?" Mer suggests, picking at her own one.

"So, what were you guys doing when you found the tests?" I ask, watching as the three of them looked at me suddenly all very guiltily and I wonder if I should have encouraged Denny to use the dye packs instead? There's always next time I suppose.


End file.
